


Falling fast

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Poe Dameron didn't tell Finn he loves him and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling fast

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself, these two precious babies are so easy to write fluff about and I love it. I noticed a lack of Poe-centered fics, so I wanted to write some of that. Hope you like it!

Poe had never fallen for someone as fast and as hard before. He was so confused when he got pulled from the torture chamber by a _stormtrooper_ , and at first he thought that Kylo Ren's mind torture was making him hallucinate. It wasn't until he was pushed against the wall and he felt the cold metal through his jacket that he realized that this was actually happening - he was being rescued by a stormtrooper. When the stormtrooper had removed its helmet, he felt a surge go through his body. Dark brown eyes; wild and scared and the rush of adrenaline shining through. The adrenaline started pumping in Poe's body as well, and _he was going to make it out of here_. Then, his mystery rescuer had given him a nervous grin and Poe had gotten that feeling you get when you slip and lose your balance, and he knew immediately that he was done for. He had to use all his willpower to supress the instinct to blurt out _I love you_  because that would make no sense they had only just met and they had only said a few words to eachother and they were escaping from a First Order base.

Giving Finn his name had been pure instinct. No one should just be a number. A number had no room for personality or identity, and no one should have to feel like they were just one small, insignificant part of a big machinery. No matter friend or enemy, everyone deserved a name, and FN-2187 was not a name. Poe could still get angry when he thought about the fact that there were thousands of people out there that didn't even have a name to call their own.

Poe came out of unconsciouness with a start after the crash. He was hurting all over and the Jakku desert was cold in the night time. His first thought was _I made it_. His second thought was _where is Finn?_  He tried to look for his rescuer, but it was almost impossible to navigate in the desert in the dark, and it was freezing. That's when he realized his jacket was missing. He passed the ejector seat that had landed him in the desert as he tried to make it to a settlement. He stopped to look for his jacket, but he couldn't find it. It was a shame, because he really, really liked that jacket. The sun had started to rise above Jakku when he saw a settlement in the distance, and it took him several more hours to get there. The inhabitats were uneasy, and he heard that another settlement had been destroyed by the First Order the day before. Poe found himself dreading for his rescuer's life. He managed to get in contact with the resistance and before nightfall the same day he was on his way away from the desert planet.

When Poe got out of the X-Wing and was greeted by BB-8's happy chirps, he was filled with hope again. The resistance plan was still possible! He stood up and looked around, and his eyes widened. Finn. Once again he got that feeling that he was losing his balance and he had to control himself not to run as fast he could towards the other man. When they wrapped their arms around eachother, Poe felt like he'd been shocked by electricity, and when they broke the hug, it left his whole body buzzing. For the second time, he almost blurted out _I love you_ because this was only the second time they had met because that would make no sense and it would scare him off and _get a grip Poe._

He was so reluctant to let go, but when he did, he noticed that Finn was wearing his jacket. His favourite jacket and the man who had saved his life came back into his life at the same time and Poe's stomach tightened into a knot and his chest ached. Finn wanted to give the jacket back, but Poe refused.  
"Keep it. It looks good on you." He was serious. It looked way, way too good on the man.

Poe spent every waking hour next to Finn when he lied on the stretcher in the med-bay. The med-bay personell stopped asking him to sign in as a visitor after 3 weeks of showing up every morning at 8, like clockwork, to spend his day watching over the man. Poe held his hand, stroked his hand, talked to him and told him jokes, and General Organa didn't ask him to come back to flying even once. Finn woke up from the coma after 3 months, his eyes suddenly opening in the middle of Poe telling a cheesy joke about wookies. Poe squeezed his hand hard and said that everything was fine and for the third time he had to supress the instinct to say _I love you_  but didn't because _he just woke up from a coma give him some space_ and then Poe was rushed out of the room by med-droids and med-bay personell. Poe sunk down into a chair right outside of the room, buried his face in his hands and started sobbing out of pure joy. He had never been happier in his whole life.

Poe wasn't allowed back into the med-bay for a whole week and he was extremly restless the whole time. General Organa still didn't ask him to fly as the rumor that Finn had woken up spread around the base. Poe still went into the med-bay every morning and asked to see Finn, but he was turned away every time. Morning number seven, he walked into the med-bay as a man with a mission.

"I'm here to see Finn."

The man sitting at the desk gave him a long, tired look.

"You know what my answer is going to be. No, you can't see him."

Poe felt his last bit of patience run out and he pointed accusingly at the door that led to the patient rooms.

"I don't have the energy for this! You know I spent every single day in there with him and now you won't even let me see him?! This is complete bullshit! I'm going to go to General Organa and tell them that you are-"

"Poe?"

Poe's stopped his chewing out the med-bay person and froze completely. He knew that voice anywhere. His heart started aching and he slowly turned around to where the voice had come from, and he drew a shuddering breath. Right there, right outside the door leading to the patient rooms, stood Finn. Beautiful, wonderful, fantastic Finn stood there and smiled weakly at him, looking slightly lost. Poe moved instantly, not losing a single second. He closed the distance between them in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around Finn in a long, long hug. Finn stood there stunned for a second before he drew a breath that sounded like relief and wrapped his arms around the pilot as well. The two just stood there in silence for a long, long time before they eventually broke apart. They looked at each other for a while, as if waiting for something to happen, and then, for the first time, Poe didn't supress his instinct and just blurted out

"I love you."

and Finn's face lit up with the biggest, brightest, most gorgeous smile Poe had ever seen and he got weak at the knees and then Finn's hand was at the back of his neck and then they were kissing.


End file.
